x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Jazz
Biography: Name: Emmet Jasper Blue Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Height:5'7 Weight: 110 lbs Unusual features: Scar on right cheek Powers: Sound Conversion: ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach his body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Emmet, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to his ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, he cannot use any sound produced by his own body. *'Sound Release': ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Light Projection: Emmet possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of his body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, Emmet light will radiate from his body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently Emmet must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave his body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from him at all times, even when he is asleep or unconscious. He can produce numerous effects with the light he converts from sonic vibrations. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. He can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. He has learned to manifest him light as: *'Lasers': By concentrating, Emmet can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which he can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *'Photon Blasts': *'Illumination' *'Strobes' *'Dazzle': ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *'Holograms': with effort, he can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *'Rocket Burst': ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath him. *'Destructive Shield': ability to create a destructive shield of light around himself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *'Light Mist': A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area Light Immunity: his body, especially his eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of his light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general Sound Immunity: his ability to transduce sound also protects him from being deafened by loud noises. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters